Shadow Genesis
by Samoccm lehctim
Summary: this story popped in my head as i was in Wal-Mart last night looking at a ad that there had up for a new cat food. lol please enjoy more tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

_the Story you are about to read is of my own make and comes from the depths of_

_my mind,_

_all Characters and plot are mine.

* * *

_Shadow Genesis

By Samoccm Lehctim

* * *

Chapter I:

The Beginning

In the Beginning when the Universe was created and the solar systems became one. Plants cooled and the start of life formed, on one Planet named Earth as Genesis started a huge chunk of metal and ice crashed on the Planet bringing with it it's own form of Genesis. As the Genesis of the planet grow and evolved so did the other.

Parent day (July 17th 2010)

As the sun set over the city of Eixid, a young man was getting out of his new car in front of the night club_ the Diamond Room_. As he walked through the door into the club he turned back to see his new car gone. "what the...how the...MY CAR!"

"I told you it would be easy, daddies boys never think just act. Leaving the keys like that is so like humans who grow up rich" said Raven shifting the car into fourth gear. Lyke just shook his head and getting comfortable, "just wake me from sleep when we arrive" he said lying the sit back some. "Oh, yes my sire it would be my life's dream" Raven said with her fang's dripping with sarcasm. He just groaned and rolled on his side.

as Raven pulled up to the Gas Station she punched he hard, his head slamming against the door "What the Heaven, Rave that hurt like a human" sitting up looking at her like she lost her mind, which knowing her it was not far off, Lyke smirked as he thought that. she just smiled innocently getting out of the car. He put on his jacket and got out following her in the store.

"Welcome y'all folks ain't from round here is you?" said the large woman with half her teeth missing, from behind the corner Raven fall against Lyke and said with a huge human smile "Nope we're from the big city just got married thought we'd come round here for the honeymoon" she grabbed his Manhood for that extra 'we're married and this is mine' force in her word He just smiled and nodded, the woman behind the corner just smiled and looked down at her book.

Raven giggled a bit before hurry off to the back of the store where she could see the only camera, making should not to show her face she dipped under it and drew out a claw cutting the cords, walking back with a large sandwich and soda she sat them on the corner hard next to the woman's book.

"May ain't you the little bitch tonight" the woman said smiling faker the her teeth that were lift. "oh no, and i was hoping we could leave one Gas Station once without is ending with her changing" Lyke said with a sigh and a shake of his head, the Large woman behind the corner just looked at him for a moment before in the far side of her vision she saw Raven changing, she turned her head but it was to late it was rolling off the corner on to the floor and to stop right in front of Lyke's feet.

Licking her claw's and spiting she said "Tastes like hillbilly," Lyke stared at her for a moment taking her in, in all her gory. Raven was a Halfling, half human and half cat demon she even in her human form she had that cat like look about her. Long and lean with at feel of more then there is, she was about 5"10' black hair with dark blue strips in it natural coloring though she'll tell you it's professionally done. Her skin is a light tan color and her eyes the most beautiful forest green you will ever see.

But once she changes she take on a more cat like look, her ear's point long and she get's covered in that Black with dark blue hair, or fur. and her legs take on the backward knee that cat's have along with claws on her hands and feet.

"well are you going to stand there looking at me or are you going to grab the sandwich and drink?" Raven said cleaning her claws on the cloth on the corner, Lyke just sighed and lift the store. Raven gasped and grabbed the stuff and ran after him just making it to the car before he opened the door "What in Heaven is your problem? i mean really you don't have to be an ass." She said throwing the Pepsi bottle at him.

He turned to the side with a blank of the eye and caught the bottle just passed him and opened the car door saying "My problem is the fact that you feel the need to kill every human you come across" and got in the car shutting the door loud. She just stood there for a moment jaw hung open.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

sorry the other stoy was lift like that my computer died and i lost all my chapters and other stories this one is a new of i just wrote

please enjoy

P.s. sorry is short I'm tried it's late well write more soon,

stay safe and remember there is more to the shadows then you can see.

(Songs played while wrote; "far away" Nickelback, "everything changes" Staind, "Otherside" Red hot chilli peppers)


	2. Chapter 2

_This story and all the Characters and plot is_

_Mine and comes from the depth of my mind_

_Please enjoy,_

* * *

Chapter 2:

The more they change; they stay the same.

* * *

Lyke rolled on his back yawning big as he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep, sitting up is noticed the car was stopped and Raven was sitting on the hood. Looking off in to the forest getting out of the car he cleared his throat."Oh, your up how did you sleep?" Raven asked not looking at him for more the a slit second, Lyke tilted his head to the side a bit looking at her lost. "Fine, thank you for asking…umm, are you ok? Why are we parked?" he said wondering what is up with her today.

"I'm just fine Lyke, nothing in the world is wrong" She jumped off the hood and walked 'round to the driver side door opening it, "Raven! Please talk to me why are you upset.. What happened while I was sleeping" he asked looking at her worry plain on his face. She just laughed bitterly looking at him "why on Earth do you think it happened while you were sleeping? HMMMM!" Raven said placing her hand on her hip firm and staring at Lyke hard. He thought for a moment and she could see his face change as he put the pieces together and as he opened his mouth, Raven throw up her hand stopping him.

"do you think it's easy for me like it is for you, well it's not not even close everything I even smell a small amount of blood I get the beyond explainable driving force to eat kill drink. I try, I really do to meet your skill with blood but I can't and it.. it makes me sad that I disgusted you, you are the only one I ever wish to please. I-" she was cut off by him flying across the car and his lips crashing into hers. Leaning back a bit Lyke looked into her eyes and said "you don't nor will you ever."

47 years ago

* * *

"But Sire, why must I of all people take this…this child?"Lyke said from his kneeled position beside High Lord Lanigro's stood and walked over to the little twelve year old Cat-Demon, Taking her by the chin and lifting her face so he may have a better look.

"Your name kitten." The little half Cat-Demon bit her lower lip before speaking "My n-name is R-R-Raven Softion.. My lord" Raven said looking from Lyke to High Lord Lanigro. He smiled pulling his hand back from her face "Tell me youngling do you know why you are here and who your Mother is?" Lanigrro said turning to walk by to his took a long moment to think and the High Lord cleared his throat loud, snapping her back to where she was and she looked at her feet as she said.

"I am Raven Softion, daughter to Queen Eixid and daughter to the human Thomas Tucker. Hare to the Eixid Clan and sole living member of her title and land.." she trailed off pulling at her short dress.

"THIS…she is Queen Eixid's bastard child!" Lyke said standing, Lanigro not having sat yet turned and slapped Lyke across the face with so much force he slid back on his feet. Dropping to his knee and lowering his head he said, "Please forgive me Sire I let my tongue and human emotions rule my tide.. So am I to be her Guardian?" he asked feeling his face start to turn red and swell. Lanigro walked over to where Lyke had knelled and placed his hand on Lyke's shoulder.

"Please forgive me my child, but you must protect her with your life for the Nobles are going underground because of the shadow group. and you must keep her safe for the 50 years we'll all be in hiding" Lanigro tapped Lyke's shoulder telling him to raise, and he did just that looking at the little girl standing there, thumbing her dress non-stop. "You are 221 years old Lyke your Lion-Daemon blood is like no other and you know this, so you are the only one i feel will still be up to the job 20 years from now and so on"

Lanigro smiled as he said those words, a fully changed Wolf-Demon burst into the chamber room "Please forgive me Lord but the Shadow task force has just broke through the outer line of defense. From what the intel. i had gathered before hand there it roughly three units of shadow members out there we must get you out of here and top the underground hold"

Raven started to cry and Lanigro walked over picking her up in his arms. "Not worry your self my sweet kitten Lyke is my best warrior and will protect you with his life," he said wiping her tears away walking over to Lyke and handing him Raven Lyke nodded and turned leaving through the rear chamber door. As the door shut be hind him he could hear people shutting and the sound of gun fire, holding her close determined to keep his word to his soon dead Lord Lyke run through the halls and up the stairs through more halls round turns and kicking open doors.

till kicking open the last set of door's before their were outside there stood seven large humans in tactical gear they all looked up at the same moment and stared at Lyke and Raven for a moment be fore one said "It's her the girl put down your guns we have to take Eixid's kid alive" as they put down their guns Lyke whispered to Raven. "I am going to set you in this corner whatever happens do not move and you will be save... Do you understand?" Raven nodded her head and he sat her down and faced the human males.

As the first large human charged at Lyke he was half way through his change and only having one set of claw he spun to the left and ripped out the man's throat, stopping in a lower crouch he was fully changed now, large shoulders covered in fur from head to toe. Four inch claws on each finger and fangs that looked like small knifes in his mouth. Lyke's face shot out a bit now making it easier to bite and tare fleash.

"Come at me you dirty humans if you want this girl so bad kill me!" Lyke made the last part turn into a roar as three more of the humans rushed at him, the first to reach him shot a round house kick at he crouched head. Lowering himself a bit more Lyke jumped forward grabbing the mans ground leg and flipping him into the air, as the second swung a wild punch towards Lyke's mid-section.

letting go of the leg he flipped back so he mid-section spun around the guy's fist and land he lunched on his throat pulling out a spinal disk. The third came from behind and shouldered Lyke in the back knocking him into the wall, but dropping to the floor the man holding crashed his head against it, standin up Lyke saw the last three shadow members running at him at once jumping off the wall towards Raven.

He picked her up and shot over them out the door into the woods. Stopping ten minutes later he fall against a tree with Raven in his arms, looking at her he said "i need a bit of sleep if you hear anything wake me ok?" he smiled at her with his face stained in blood and she whinnied a bit but nodded, not like she'd be able to sleep for the next few days.

* * *

ok so this one was easier i had a better nights sleep,

Please comment and tell me what you think.

I will have more in a couple of day,

and remember there is more to the shadows then you can see.

(Music played while wrote; "Show Me How To Live" Audioslave, "Low" Cracker, "into the night" satana, "figured you out" Nickelback, "falls on me" Fuel, and "not meant to be" theory of a dead man)


End file.
